


Pretty Boys and Daffodils

by Dosteriia



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I don't know how to write 3rd Person, Johnny's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosteriia/pseuds/Dosteriia
Summary: It's hot in Tulsa, but that's fine when you're with the prettiest boy you've ever seen





	Pretty Boys and Daffodils

He hunched over, picking at his dirty fingernails with long legs stretched out over the ripped car cushions. It was humid in the Lot. Almost disgustingly so. He could feel the sweat beaded on his forehead and the sun beaming down harshly on his dark hair. It certainly doesn’t help that he had his jean jacket on, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. Celadon green eyes and long reddish eyelashes popped into view.  
He blinked. The fourteen-year-old had almost an ethereal glow to him with the sun shining behind him like that. It was something out of a book or some movie he’d ramble on about. An angel coming down to help some poor soul during one of Tulsa’s unforgiving heats. His hair was ungreased and he must’ve not been out for long since sweat isn’t nearly as drenched on him. In his hand was a water bottle athletes tend to have.  
“What are ya doing out here, Johnny?” he plopped down onto the cushions.  
“Shoot, I’m almost always out here.” It’s not like he could go home anyway. He still has the bruise from yesterday that he wasn’t keen on having a twin to match with. “Does Darry know you’re out here Pony?”  
Pony fidgeted, turning the bottle around and around. “He’s at work and so’s Soda.” His face scrunched up a little. It was oddly cute. “Besides, I wanted to see if you’re okay.”  
“Me?”  
“Well, yeah,” Pony places the water bottle in between them. “I’m worried about ya.”  
A warm feeling flooded his chest. “I’m alright. It ain’t too bad out.”  
“Are you kidding? My shirt is soaked,” Pony whined.  
He pushed his hair from his eyes, plucking daffodils from between the fence. “There’s this movie at the drive in tonight. Dally said it was good and that it’ll be something you’d like.”  
Pony’s eyes lit up, a grin on his face. “The adventure one?” He turned him out then, excited babbling about the plot and how good it is falling on deaf ears. He twisted the flower in his hands. It was pretty for something that’s considered a weed. He tucked it behind Pony’s ear. For what it’s worth, the younger greaser didn’t even notice. Somehow with the flower and the pure,unadulterated excitement, Pony was prettier if that was possible to begin with. “You’ll love it too,” he was saying. “It’s a masterpiece since the beginning.”  
“I’m sure I will,” he nudged him with his shoulder. “We have a lot of time until dark.”  
Pony stood up, brushing his jeans off. “In that case, race you home!” He took off.  
“Pony!” he grabbed the water bottle Pony left, sprinting after him. He wasn’t nearly as fast, but he didn’t mind as long as the green-eyed boy remained as carefree as right now. If one of them deserved to be happy, it was Pony. He was going places. And so, he ran after the pretty boy with the daffodil behind his ear and for once everything was okay. As long as he’s with Pony, everything will be fine.


End file.
